I won't do it
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kanone approaches Eyes one day with a rather interesting proposition. EyesKanone.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me last night and I scribbled it down on some paper so I wouldn't forget, unfortunately I scribbled fast, so if I can decipher my own chicken scratch then it's all good, so here goes, hope you like it! R&R.

P.S. Sorry if Eyes is a little OOC with all the talking,which we all know he hates to do.

Disclaimer:I do not own spiral in any way, shape, or form. Though I will own all the dvds tuesday!I can't wait!

"You want to do _what_, Kanone?" Eyes glared at his friend. Or the person he thought was his friend, but the Kanone Hilbert _he_ knew wouldn't dare suggest such a vile act to Eyes.

"You don't think it'll be fun?" Kanone asked with a slight, inquisitive frown.

"What could be fun about it? It's hot and you get all sticky and sweaty. Besides there are too many reckless people. And birds! You know I hate birds." Eyes had closed his eyes during this protest, but now he opened them,"There's no way I'll do it." Eyes looked determined, and he was. However, Kanone had taught him this determination and simply laughed at his friend.

"Honestly, Eyes, you need to be more social." Kanone said with a smile.

_"He's smiling!" _Eyes thought, _"He actually believes that I'm going to partake in such a disgusting act as this? Never!"_ Eyes stared at Kanone, dumbfounded, "And you think _this _is the way to do that?"

"Of course. You can meet so many interesting people there, and it's obvious they want to meet you. Why else would anyone go?"

Eyes saw Kanone's determination and sighed, defeated. He looked up at Kanone once more and approached him, grabbing the back of the taller Blade Child's head, "Realize I'm only doing this because I love you very much." Eyes gave Kanone a quick kiss on the lips and sulked off to pack for the vulgur trip that was about to take place.

The next day when Kanone and Eyes arrived, Kousuke, Rio, Ryoko, Ayumu, and Hiyono had already made themselves comftorable. Eyes glared at them and turned to Kanone, "You did _not_ tell me that Little Narumi would be here. Kanone, I'm not doing this."

"Oh yes you are." Kanone replied confident that Eyes would eventually do anything Kanone wanted him to(get your mind out of the gutter people!). "Now take off your clothes." Eyes mumbled something but complied, stripping himself of his pants, shirt, shoes, and socks; leaving only a bright orange and blue swimsuit. Eyes continued to sulk as he and Kanone joined the others.

Oh yes, Eyes Rutherford _hated_ the beach.

Well there it is! Hope you liked it! Please review. And also apologies if I had that anonymous reviewer block up, I didn't know, anyway it's down now!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't really feel like updating either of my main fics right now (even though fond memories really needs some attention), so I thought I'd write this. I didn't want to make it into a full-fledged fic, but the site won't let me put up a new story; keeps saying I'm not logged in when I very much am. Anyway, I doubt there will be anymore chapters to this, unless I get writer's block for my other two fics...but I doubt that'll happen, I can usually work through those things. Enjoy!

Eyes was laying in his bed, groaning from pain. Kanone walked into the room they shared, "Oh my, Eyes. You're quite red."

Eyes groaned again, "I hate you, Kanone. You _do_ realize that, correct?"

Kanone chuckled, "I love you, too, dear."

Eyes had been at the beach all day, trying to make Kanone happy. In turn he got horrible sunburn, no matter how much sunscreen he had used, "I'm serious, Kanone. No sex for a week."

This got Kanone's attention, "Now Eyes, don't say things you don't mean." The older man said nervously, he hoped that Eyes wasn't serious; no sex would drive him crazy. Ever since him and Eyes got together, Kanone had loved every part of their relationship, but hearing Eyes moan his name right before he came...it sent chills down Kanone's spine. Eyes, however much he enjoyed the sexual part of their relationship, could live without it for extended periods of time; this usually resulted in Kanone doing whatever Eyes wanted. It really was cruel of Eyes to use sex as a weapon like that, but they were both happy because in the end they both got what they wanted.

Eyes looked at Kanone, "Oh, I'm very serious Kanone. Even if I wanted to, I'm in way too much pain." With that Eyes put his face into the pillow and went to sleep. Kanone just stared at him, completely blindsided by what had just happened.

No sex.

For one whole week.

Nothing at all.

Kanone would die, he knew this, so he went over to Eyes and placed an extremely cool hand on Eyes' back. The boy under him sighed at the contact and moved so Kanone had better access to his burnt skin. Kanone smirked and placed both of his hands on his boyfriend's back. Eyes sighed louder this time, "Kanone, don't stop. That feels so good."

Kanone grinned and pulled away, "Sorry, Eyes. Guess I'm just not in the mood."

Eyes sat up and looked Kanone dead in the eyes, "Kanone, how dare you tease me like that. It's your fault I'm in this situation in the first place..." Eyes was silenced by Kanone kissing him. Eyes pulled away, unwillingly, and looked again at Kanone, "I'm serious."

Kanone smirked, "As am I, Eyes. Why should I do favors for you when I know you have no intention of returning them?"

"Because you love me. And who said I had no intention of returning them? I do, just not anytime soon."

Kanone shook his head, "Eyes, you know how impatient I am, a week is too long."

Eyes was getting angered at this point, it _was_ Kanone's fault after all. He had talked Eyes into going to the beach, and he had convinced Eyes that he didn't need any sunscreen. "Dammit, Kanone. You're pushing your luck. You'd do best to give me what I want and hope I forgive you."

This outburst shocked both men, but Kanone the most. Eyes had never, _never_ yelled at Kanone, he had never even taken an angry tone with him. Yet now he had done both, _and_ cursed at him. Kanone didn't approve of it, but he sighed, considering that Eyes _may_ be right, "Alright, Eyes, I suppose you're right." Kanone hated admiting defeat, especially to someone that looked up to him. Even though Eyes was the one person that Kanone would accept being outdone by. Kanone sighed and looked up at Eyes. He grabbed some lotion and, ordering Eyes to lay down on his stomach, began spreading the cool substance on his back. Eyes sighed and moaned at the contact and Kanone grinned. This would have to be enough...for now.

Hahahahaha, Eyes got sunburned. I thought it was funny making Kanone that addicted to something because he never seems to need anything. This is a little short for my liking, but I guess it doesn't have to be that long...it is just a oneshot. Even though it's a sequel, does it still count as a oneshot? Hmmm, anyway review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, you can all thank freya kurenai for this next chapter. I've been told that I must continue this...so I will do as I'm told (what a good little girl I am!). Anyway, here it is. I'm not really sure _what_ to do, but I guess I'll figure something out.

It was a week after Eyes had gotten back from the beach and he could finally lay down correctly. It still hurt so he tried to avoid it until it was neccessary...unfortunately it was neccessary right now. As Kanone was kissing him and easing him down onto the bed trying to pull off his shirt. They had left the window open and when the cool night air hit his back, Eyes gasped at the sensation. Kanone noticed this and grinned, loving to hear that sound. But he knew of a sound he loved to make Eyes make even more, and so he continued to undress Eyes until he ended up naked somehow. Eyes looked at Kanone a little confused, but just shrugged the thought off and began kissing him again. Kanone honestly tried not to move Eyes too much as he began moving up and down, but it was to no avail. Eyes winced in pain, but Kanone was too lost in his pleasure to hear that Eyes' moans were of pain and not pleasure. As Kanone finished, he kissed Eyes neck and looked at his lover, confused when the other didn't return the gesture as he usually did. Eyes was laying there squirming under Kanone trying to get out from under the other man. Kanone, however, was still inside of Eyes and the squirming sent him into a world of pain. Kanone cried out for Eyes to stop and when Eyes heard this and realized that he was hurting Kanone he grinned and twisted his hips once more before laying completely still. Kanone creid out again and quickly slipped out of Eyes, rolling over on the bed and breathing hard.

Kanone looked over to Eyes to see his lover with a satisfied expression on his face. Kanone was about to ask what the hell that was for before he saw a little bit of blood where Eyes had been laying a second ago. Kanone then realized that he had probably been hurting Eyes and scooted over to him, kissing him gently. Eyes knew that Kanone had realized what he did and they silentlyreached an agreement that they were even. Kanone smiled and Eyes relaxed into his embrace, nuzzling his neck very slightly to let his lover know he was okay and Kanone did the same. They fell asleep like that, both in a mix of pain from their injuries and pleasure from the closeness of the other.

The next morning Kanone woke up first with a yawn and looked over to his sleeping boyfriend. Kanone smiled and kissed Eyes gently, waking him up. Beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and their owner returned the kiss that he was being given. After a second, Kanone pulled away and sat up, "So...was that as good for you as it was for me?" He joked, knowing that last night had to be the worst session they had ever had.

Eyes scoffed as he sat up, "Only if you're into that kind of stuff." He replied, sighing as a breeze flew in through the open window and caressed his back.

Kanone looked a bit confused as he stood up and went into the bathroom that was connected to their room, "What stuff?"

Eyes sighed as he stood up to follow Kanone, "Complete and utter pain." He said, coming up behind Kanone and wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist.

Kanone smiled and relaxed into the touch, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, you should have said something though."

Eyes broke away from Kanone and went to turn the shower on, "Would you have noticed if I did? Besides, I got my revenge." Eyes thought of that phrase 'you only hurt the ones you love' and smirked at the irony.

He and Kanone got in the shower and when the water hit Eyes' back he hissed at how hot it was. Kanone noticed this and quickly turned the water colder so it was comfortable for both of them. Eyes sighed as he noticed the change in water temperature and opened his eyes to gaze at Kanone muttering a thanks before he started to wash his hair. Kanone smiled but said nothing, instead watched as his lover cleansed himself. After they were finished in the shower Kanone very carefully dried Eyes' back off and then handed him the towel and got another for himself.

Once they were dressed they walked hand in hand downstairs at the smirking face of Rio, "Well, sounds like you two had fun last night."

Eyes simply glared at her while Kanone laughed, "Yeah, it was a ball. Especially when Eyes..." Kanone started, but quickly got cut off by Rio's disgusted groan. Kanone smirked, "Well, you shouldn't have asked then."

Rio sighed and went to find some breakfast, coming back with a melon. Kousuke came into the room and looked at her and her melon, "Do you eat anything else besides melons?"

"Of course I do." She replied biting into her melon, "Remember, Eyes brought me dried fish once."

Kousuke groaned at the memory, still wondering how she kept it down, "Yeah, he gives that stuff to stray cats as well." He said, suddenly losing his appetite.

Ryoko came into the room, and heard Kousuke's comment and punched him for no reason in particular, "Kousuke, stop being stupid." She said as she went in search of some bread.

As she came back with her prize, Kousuke smirked at her as well, "And do you ever eat anything besides _bread_?"

Ryoko just punched him, "Of course I do, have you ever had that dried fish that Eyes always carries around?" Kousuke just shook his head and went in search of a toilet to throw up in.

Yeah...like I said, really didn't know what to do with that. hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and likes this story. Ummm...yeah, I'm only gonna do more chapters for this if people ask. So review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay...there was a request for this to continue...but this'll be the last chappy I'm pretty sure because I'm seriously at a dead end and I have enough fics to update as it is...so here's this chapter. Enjoy!

Annoying Voice in BackGround: Thanks for reviewing...I'm glad the dried fish thing went over so well. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

Hiyonokat33: I'm glad you liked it so much! And, if you know me at all (or have read any number of chapters of happiness of those who believe) then you know that if someone wants me to update a fic, I won't ignore them. So as long as requests come in, I will update...even if it kills me (which it may very well do). Death by fanfic writing...that would be an interesting obituary. Well thanks for reviewing while I'm still alive!

CeTe: Yes...ah, revenge, how I missed you so. Ah the magic pocket...I missed you as well. I love that pocket, he needs to pull more things out of it...not _that_ thing...get your head out of the gutter (or is it just me?) Bad thoughts...thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: I'm amazing? No, just have no life. Though the two are easily confused. And I'm honestly amazed that you have reviewed nearly every chapter of every fic I've written; your one of my most loyal fans! And you also have one of the best fics; I got really excited when I saw that you had updated...but the ending, oh the cliffy! Now I know how it feels...and I considered changing the rating but didn't because I was lazy...hopefully there won't be any complaints. Thanks for reviewing!

Kousuke woke up the next morning and when he entered the kitchen he did a double take at the sight. Eyes and Kanone were in full makeout mode. They usually never showed any affection around the others, but that had changed, for Rio and Ryoko were sitting at the table talking about something. They giggled as Kousuke sat down, still reeling from the sight of the two groping Blade Children, "What's gotten into them?" He asked the girls, motioning to the other two.

Rio giggled again, "What do you mean? This is a very important day for those two, let them be in love, Kousuke!"

Kousuke was very confused as he looked to Ryoko for an explanation which she provided, "It's their one year anniversary. Idiot." She added as an afterthought.

"Wow, they've been together a whole year already?" At Rio and Ryoko's nods Kousuke looked back to the two...who had disappeared. To where, Kousuke didn't know, and to do what, he didn't _want_ to know.

Eyes had noticed that Kousuke had also entered the ktichen and was still a little embarrassed about being with Kanone in front of the others. It wasn't like he was embarrassed to be with Kanone...it was just that he preferred to keep his relationships private, at least the personal part. And this part was _very_ personal. Kanone was kissing Eyes' neck which got a moan out of the shorter one. Kanone sighed as he pulled back and looked deep into Eyes' beautiful blue orbs. Those eyes were the first thing he had noticed about his lover when he first met him; and they were also his favorite feature on anyone he had ever met...they were just so unique and would look incredibly creepy on anyone except the Blade Child. Kanone kissed Eyes again, "So, what do you want to do today?" The two had agreed a while ago not to give each other gifts since there wasn't anything they needed except each other (oh yeah...they were in love.). Instead they agreed to just have a day to themselves, no outside problems and no one else around to bug them.

Eyes thought it over, he really only wanted to do one thing...but figured he owed it to Kanone to go out with him. They didn't really need to go on dates since it was just a waste of money that led up to what they did every night anyway. Not that they were lacking in money in any way, shape, or form; Eyes career made sure of that, "Well...I suppose we could go to dinner..." he trailed off, that sounded so...

"Boring." Kanone finished the thoguht for him, he had always been able to do that.

Eyes smirked at his lover, "Alright, what do _you_ want to do?"

Kanone glared at the conversation being turned against him; then thought about it, "Movie?" No, they weren't...

"On our first date again then, are we?" Eyes replied, finishing Kanone's thought this time.

Kanone laughed, "Well, we have to think of _something_ to do. We can't just lock the door and have sex all day like you want to do."

Eyes glared and then smirked knowingly, "And you're saying that you don't?"

Kanone stopped laughing, Eyes had him there, "Eyes, we're not animals. We just need to go out. What does everyone else do on their one-year anniversary?"

Eyes shrugged and answered quickly, "It doesn't matter. We're not everyone else; I don't want to do what everyone else does because I love you more than anyone could ever love anyone else."

Kanone was touched by these words and hugged his boyfriend, and then got the perfect idea. It would take some planning though and he would need his friends' help, "Eyes, I actually have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Eyes asked, hoping it was something he knew it wasn't.

"I just need you to run to the store, I promised Rio I would get her a musk melon and I forgot it. You don't mind do you?"

Eyes wondered why Kanone had wanted to get rid of him all of a sudden, but trusted his boyfriend, "Sure, but that'll take at least an hour out of our day, can't it wait until later?" The store was the only one in the entire city that sold the kind of melons that Rio liked, and it was 20-30 minutes away, depending on traffic and crazy fans.

Kanone shook his head, "I don't think she's remembered that I told her I'd get her one yet, and I wouldn't want to be without it when she does." Eyes nodded, knowing exactly what Kanone was talking about, the girl could get _scary_ when she was without her melons.

"Alright, Kanone, but you had better havefigured out something for us to do by the time I get back."

Kanone simply nodded and smiled as Eyes walked out the door, "Oh, don't worry, I will." Kanone went in search of the other three and found them in the living room. Kousuke was sitting on the couch next to Ryoko with his arm around her, which seemed odd to Kanone, he never pictured those two together despite their obvious attraction. Kanone honestly thought the redhead was gay, but guess he misjudged him. Rio was sitting on the floor, resting against the couch and they were all watching t.v. Kanone noticed the remote had been left close to where he was standing and he grinned picking it up and turning off the idiot box.

Kousuke turned and when he saw Kanone, drew his arm away from Ryoko who in turn scooted to the edge of the couch. Kanone was confused by their actions, why would they try to keep their relationship a secret from him but not Rio, did Eyes know about it? Kousuke interrupted Kanone's thoughts, "What was that for? Don't get antsy just because your boyfriend's not here to grope right now."

Kanone smirked as Ryoko hit Kousuke in the back of the head and called him an idiot, "Actually I need your help with something. I figured out what I want to give Eyes for our anniversary, but I need your help getting the house ready."

"Huh? What are you giving him Kanone?" Rio asked, walking over to the taller man.

Kousuke stood up as well, "And why do you need our help?" He asked, annoyed, but followed as Ryoko joined Rio in standing by Kanone. Kanone smirked and let them in on the plan.

**Serious note I need to put in here:**I apologize so much for the events that are about to take place here. I hate doing it but figured it would be okay since this is definitely going to be the last chapter (I know I've said it before, but I mean it this time.). Anyway, I am apologizing because I have already done this in one of my other fics and I absolutely _hate_ repeating ideas...especailly as obvious as this one is. But hopefully it will still be okay and just try to imagine that I'm still original. Okay, here it goes!

Eyes returned home almost two hours later...damn fangirls. When he entered the house all of the lights were off and there was a trail of rose petals and candles leading to the living room. As Eyes entered said room, he heard soft music playing in the background. His eyes immediately went to the figure in the middle of the room, "Kanone?" he aked, approaching his lover, "What's going on?"

Kanone swallowed nervously, wondering if he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. He shook his head of those thoughts and concentrated on his boyfriend, "Eyes...I have something that I wanted to ask you..."Kanone took a deep breath, knowing that Eyes would only stare at him and not say anything until Kanone had said what he wanted to say. He looked up into the patiently waiting and slightly concerned face of his lover, confirming his assumption. Knowing he would have to talk sooner or later Kanone decided sooner would be better, "Eyes...will you..." he trailed off again, suddenly more nervous than he had ever been before.

Eyes saw this and decided to speak and try to comfort Kanone, "What is it Kanone? Will I what? You can ask me anything, you know that."

Kanone nodded, slightly more confident, "I know Eyes." He let out a breath that he had been holding for a while and took the plunge, "Eyes...will you marry me?" Kanone asked, pulling out a small box from his pocket, containing a ring. He had seen the ring several months back, only a short time after him and Eyes had been together. Even though the relationship was still young, Kanone knew he would be with Eyes for the rest of his life. And though they weren't ready to be married at that point, Kanone was completely confident that the small piece of jewelry would come in handy some day, and so he bought it. Ah, confidence... how Kanone missed it so. It wouldn't come back to him as much as he tried to convince himself that Eyes would never turn him down.

Eyes' glaring silence wasn't helping matters, though. Just when Kanone had given up all hope that he may have had (which was a lot..even though he had told himself not to get his hopes up because nothing was for certain), Eyes grabbed his hand and took the box from him. When Kanone looked up, Eyes kissed him and held him close for a second before whispering in his ear, "Of course I will, Kanone. You've got to be crazy to think I would say no to you. I saw you buy this a while ago and had wondered every day since then when you would ask me. I'm glad you finally did because if you hadn't, I would have."

Kanone smiled into his fiance's embrace and then the moment was ruined by Rio's squealing, "Kanone, you did it! See, I told you Eyes would say yes!"

Kanone smiled and nodded, glancing at his soon to be husband and grabbing his hand, "Well if you'll excuse us, we have some...business to discuss. Alone." He said, knowing he wasn't fooling anyone. Rio started to complain as Eyes and Kanone passed the three other Blade Children before Eyes shoved his purchase in her face to shut her up. He wouldn't have normally been so rude to Rio, but he had been waiting for this all day. Rio just yelled a thank you to Eyes, and Ryoko and Kousuke smiled at each other heading off to Kousuke's room hand in hand, leaving a happy Rio with her melon.

Kanone rolled over with a grunt, after what him and Eyes just did it was a wonder he could do that much. He relaxed as Eyes nuzzled his neck and kissed his ear lobe whispering a soft 'I love you' before falling asleep. Kanone kissed the top of his silver head and hugged him closely, whispering the phrase back before joining his fiance in the land of dreams.

And that's it. It's all over! Say bye-bye to the fic. I think this proposal went over better than the other one...at least Eyes didn't call Kanone an idiot...well he knid of did, but it wasn't like the other one...you guys know what I'm talking about. Well I hope this fic was okay, I just can't update all of these, it takes too long. This is only my second one and it's already 8:40. I've got to stop at midnight to start my homework or else I won't get it done. Well, still review this fic even though this is the last chapter so I know what you thought of it! Oh, and I know that I said I would continue any fic if there was a request, but I'm telling you now that I won't update this one any more. I hate to sound like a hypocrite, but I'm giving you fair warning and you all can understand why I'm ending it, hopefully.


End file.
